Stardust
by Dark Promise
Summary: Starts out with Sakura's views on team seven, following chapters builds into SasuSaku.
1. Stardust: Sakura's Memoirs

_**S**__ . t . a . r . d . u . s . t_

* * *

_**Part 1**_

_

* * *

_

Leaning over, she peered at her reflection in the water. She faintly wondered if and how she could turn back time; back to the time of team seven. Even though those genin days were not perfect, she wanted it with every fiber of her being. After Sasuke had deserted the village, Sakura pushed away the girl inside her that could only cry and do nothing on that fateful night. That was then, this was now. Sakura Haruno had grown into a beautiful woman, who's grace and elegance were known through out the five great nations. Not only was her beauty legendary, but her skills as a medical ninja.

Suddenly, for no apparent reason, the thought of Kakashi entered her head. Sakura's lips drew into a small smile as she reached up and clasped one of the three charms on her necklace; it was of a wolf. Fighting back a tear, she stared hard into the water. Kakashi was hailed as a hero when he died fighting Madara Uchiha. Ironic, isn't it? He spent most of his rainy days there, staring at the etchings of lost souls. Now his name was added to the Hero's Monument, right beside Obito Uchiha and next to Rin; his original teammates.

* * *

_If you be my star  
__I'll be your sky_

* * *

The evening shadows drew long marks against Konoha's Great Faces. It was time to head home. Pushing off her elbows, she started down the dusty road; alone. As she returned home, she walked up the stone steps swiftly; only to pause slightly at the door. The smile that was once upon her face was now gone.

"I'm home.." She whispered, knowing no one would answer her. She twisted the knob, the door opened with a slight creak. Quietly she entered and closed the door with a soft click.

Unfortunately for Sakura, her parents were killed in a blast while Madara and those allied with him attacked the village. Sighing, she unstrapped her pouch and extra skirt, laying them on the nearest table; among the many textbooks and scrolls. Making herself some tea, she sat at the table, intent on reading the latest medical scroll from Suna. Pouring herself a steaming cup, she brought it to her lips, only to pause. A dusty Icha Icha Paradise book sat among the piles that have been read, but never had gotten put away. Again memories assaulted her five senses of when team seven was one.

Leaning over the textbooks, she picked up and dusted off the porn novel. Opening the book, she could feel the brittle pages almost break in her firm hold. Briefly a flash of Kakashi entered her mind; he was reading the book and giggling. Sakura closed her eyes and snorted with laughter. The happiness was short lived and she carefully closed the book.

* * *

_you can hide underneath me and come out at night  
when I turn jet black and you show off your light_

* * *

Holding the book close, she climbed the stairs to her bedroom. A slight breeze blew in from her open window as the full pale moonlight penetrated the walls and floor. She sat down on the edge of her bed, again staring at the book; lost in memories.

THUCK!

Startled, she was pulled out of her reminiscing to see the picture frame of team seven had been blown over and laid face down. Placing the book next to the picture, she righted the frame with extra care and almost cried out when she saw a thin piece of broken glass; stretching over the middle of the photo. A sign of a bad omen. Swallowing hard, she placed her thumb over the pane of glass, tracing the broken edges. Broken and shattered; just like her life. Many times she contemplated taking her own life… but…

* * *

_I live to let you shine  
I live to let you _

_**S**__ . h . i . n . e_

* * *

She had to go on living, for all of them.

Sakura would never forget the day when Kakashi fell. It was so alive and vivid in her mind. Sakura's hands started to shake slightly, as the mental stress started to eat away at her mind, trying to block those bloody and gruesome thoughts out of her head. They came rushing up with a vengeance regardless of how hard she tried to stop it.

Blood stained hands.

Blood stained clothes.

Try to stop the bleeding.

Tick. Tock. On the clock…

World's spinning… spinning…

…Down into the black abyss.

* * *

_but you can skyrocket away from me  
and never come back if you find another galaxy  
far from here with more room to fly  
just leave me your stardust to remember you by_

* * *

Sakura awoke from passing out, grasping her head gently. Reaching for the pill bottles on the nightstand, she took a few. Breathing slowly and with big gaps of air swelling her lungs, she felt better; for the moment anyway. Reaching blindly, she found the frame, which had found it's way onto the bed when she collapsed, and gently extracted the picture. A single tear slipped down her cheek and landed on the photograph. She quickly wiped it away, for fear it would smear or disfigure the perfect image of her past life with ugly blotches. Sakura placed the precious object within the folds of Icha Icha Paradise.

* * *

_**Part 2**_

* * *

The sea caressed her tired feet. She had made it to the place she said her everlasting farewell. Watching the waves rush in and out, she breathed in deeply; it had a calming effect. The salty spray assaulted her pretty face as she smiled and lifted her arms. In that moment, she felt free. The necklace about her jangled in the breeze blowing in, she grasped the charms to steady the chain. This time her fingers drew around the hawk. Regret gripped her heart in a blinding fashion, but overwhelming love and understanding made those emotions wash out with the tide.

"Sasuke…" She whispered to the wind.

Closing her eyes, an image appeared in her mind. She stood over the great Uchiha, having beaten him after she chased him from the battlements of Konoha. Panting slightly in exertion, she leaned over him. Grasping his collar, she reared her hand back to give him the final blow and stopped. Releasing her grip, feeling like all her strength fled her, she plopped down onto the sand. Sasuke just laid next to her, gazing up at the clear blue sky. Both listened to the waves crashing on the rocks and the hush of the salty water as it rushed upon shore.

* * *

_if you be my boat  
I'll be your sea_

* * *

"Sasuke.."

His jet black eyes slowly turned to his fallen enemy.

"I want you to live, but not like this. Be happy, have a family." She croaked out those last words, knowing they were never meant to be together.

"….a-annoy-ing.." He wheezed out with a smirk and turned his head to the sea.

She smiled and closed her eyes for a brief second, saving this precious memory.

"You have destroyed Konoha, but the five great nations will be after you…" After Sakura had learned what the Elders had done, her love for her village waned; since her love of Sasuke Uchiha outshined her duty as a ninja.

"Go on…" She whispered, "Go. I'll tell everyone you died, that I killed you. Live… and be free."

* * *

_a depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity  
ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze_

* * *

After a few moments of silence, he grunted.

Sasuke sat up with a grimace. He gazed longingly at his ex-teammate before stumbling onto his feet. Sasuke tossed his sword next to Sakura and nodded. He solemnly promised to give up this life of darkness in trade for a new life.

"Farewell… Sakura." His words were real.

As he turned to leave, he saw a tear streak down her beautiful face. Sakura managed to limp back to Konoha and tell her story. She didn't shed a tear, only a hardened resolve was found in her eyes. That was the day she found closure; she had saved him from his destructive path.

Sakura gazed out into the horizon, shielding her face from the harmful sun rays. It had been five long years since that day, yet she faithfully came to this spot every year, on that day. She had lied to her comrades, to the five great nations; all to save her beloved.

* * *

_I live to make you free  
I live to make you_

_**F**__ . r . e . e_

* * *

She walked down the beach, letting the waves that came rushing in cover her feet with lukewarm water. She giggled softly as she watched the small crabs and clams scurry about the sand. A cry of a bird made her divert her attention skyward to see a lone hawk fly high above the beach, near the cliffs. Extending her arms up and with both hands, she cupped the bird imaginarily in her finger tips. She pursed her lips, always out of reach. Why was love always so elusive? The bird changed it's course, turning west due to riding the warm thermals.

Following the bird for a mile down the beach, it finally got out of her sight and made her stop in her tracks. The pink tresses danced about her head as the sun set behind her.

* * *

_but you can set sail to the west if you want to  
and past the horizon till I can't even see you  
far from here, where the beaches are wide  
just leave me your wake to remember you by_

* * *

Sakura knew, her feelings for Sasuke would never change.

She twirled in a fast fashion and into the surf she went. Floating on her back, she gazed up at the white clouds that were coming in. The ocean supported her supple body with a gentle caress of up and downward motions. Faintly an outline of a bird appeared through the cloud cover and trekked across her vision.

A small smile graced her lips.

"I love you…. Sasuke."

* * *

_**Part 3**_

_

* * *

_

"Naruto!" Sakura said while gathering him up into a hug.

The hokage laughed as his old teammate hugged him.

"Good to see you Sakura-chan. How is my Hinata doing?" A look of sadness crossed the kunoichi's features, before a smile upturned her lips.

"She's fine, and you're baby boy will be due soon."

Naruto grinned, his blue eyes blazing with happiness.

For a moment, it stole her breath. If only she could bottle that happiness and save it for herself. Sakura turned to see Hinata waddling down the path as Naruto passed her quickly greeted his lover with a passionate kiss. He had recently returned on a trip from Suna; talking to Gaara about the next ninja exams. Sakura was happy for the couple, but a lingering sadness filled her heart. She loved Sasuke and he promised to start a new life. A life without her and Naruto. Sakura did not tell Naruto of the deal she made with Sasuke. For she knew if she did, Naruto would have never stopped chasing his best friend.

* * *

_If you be my star  
__I'll be your _

_**S**__ . k . y_

* * *

"Ne, Sakura-chan, want to get some ramen with us?" Naruto's arm was wrapped around Hinata's waist.

Pulled out of her reminiscing, she smiled once again, "Sure."

After dinner with Naruto and his wife, she was walking home by herself; a puff of steam escaped her lips. Konoha was changing it's season, and it would be winter soon. She didn't mind the cold, but she couldn't stop staring at the full moon that hung in the dark light blue sky. The clouds were rolling in once more as she quickened her steps towards home. She needed to be prepared for the ninja exams tomorrow. Not that she needed to take the exams, no. Sakura needed to prepare her weapons, seals, and medicine to protect Naruto. She had become the Hokage's first assistant and right-hand. It was her duty to protect him at all costs.

Once again, her attention drew to the full moon.

She remembered that night, when Sasuke locked her out of his heart for good. Intense sadness and despair gripped her for a moment, before she managed to push it down. Shaking her head, she broke out of her morbid thoughts.

"I seriously need to stop thinking about him." She whispered and with shaky fingers, she unlocked the door to her house.

* * *

_you can hide underneath me and come out at night  
when I turn jet black and you show off your light_

* * *

"Welcome everyone!" Naruto's big voice boomed from the Hokage's box that loomed over the large stadium. Hinata smiled lovingly at her husband, while sitting in a chair behind him. She had a protective hand over their unborn infant son who was due in the first few weeks of February. The crowded roared in approval while Naruto gave the introductory speech before settling down next to Hinata. Sakura stood solemnly behind the chair, always by his side. This was her life now, her duty.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, are you ok?" His blue eyes searching her own.

"I'm fine Naruto." Her monotone reply made Naruto pause for a moment.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it? Heh, I remember they tried to fail Sasuke, but they made an exception." Naruto's eyes drew back to the stadium and grew distant and wistful.

Suddenly she had an urge to tell Naruto that Sasuke was still alive, that everything was a farce… that he was still alive; out there somewhere. Swallowing, she diverted her green eyes downward, and ignored another round of cheers and roars from the crowd as the first match began.

* * *

_I live to let you shine  
I live to let you _

_**S**__ . h . i . n . e_

* * *

The end…?

**A/N: **I just had this urge to write this short story, a kind of memoirs from Sakura's view. I wanted it to be sad/melodramatic. I also wanted to portray Sakura's relationship with team seven (excluding Sai), if dark times does come upon Konoha, and the aftermath. Lyrics used: Boats And Birds by Gregory And The Hawk.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.


	2. Stardust: Three Last Words

**T **. h . r . e . e

**L **. a . s . t

**W** . o . r . d . s

**

* * *

**

_Dearest love I hope  
This message finds you well_

**

* * *

**

He stood, overlooking a dark precipice. Had judgment finally come to claim the lost dark soul? He stared impassively into the darkness; no emotion. Little reflections of his soul shattered, and as they fell, the fragments gave way to long forgotten memories. Sasukes jet black eyes watched his soul fall; shattered, glittering, eerily cold and beautiful. Thoughts of the pink haired angel flitted through the shards that glimmered back up at him, as they finally met with the dank dark floor.

_

* * *

_

As these endless thoughts  
Drip from my soul

* * *

Closing his eyes, he remembered his precious person.

The one he coveted above all others.

Sakura.

He inhaled the dusty and damp air, but could only smell her skin, see her piercing green eyes (the way her lashes drew long shadows on her cheeks), hear her melodious laughter, and feel everlasting adoration for a boy who knew nothing but revenge. Gritting his teeth, he clenched his hand until blood seeped through.

__

"Sasuke-kun..."

"I love you so much I can't stand it!"

"Dont leave me!"

* * *

Every single word  
S e c r e t l y

Paints a fairytale of when we  
Will melt into one

* * *

He imagined if did not leave that night, and that he could be with her would have been a fairytale or a tragedy. Would he have caused her more pain? He imagined running his lean fingers down her supple flesh; kissing, kneading, caressing. Sasukes inner beast purred with delight at those sinful thoughts. Opening his eyes, he once again saw only darkness. Hissing in pain, he gently pressed his fingers to his forehead to calm the raging headache.

"Sasuke?" A soft feminine voice broke through the darkness, but he could still not see the person who called his name.

It was Karin.

He felt someone press a hand to his forehead.

"God, you have a fever again." He could hear rustle of materials being set by the bedside.

"I cannot heal sickness, only injuries." She dabbed his forehead with a cool wet cloth.

A feverish sweat pricked his skin like wildfire.

He laid in bed, letting her dote on him, but did not utter a single word.

"If you get worse.. You'll need to seek professional medical help."

Sasuke grimaced. He had a promise to keep.

* * *

__

Eyes forfeit sight to the pain

Cold scalpels,

Steel whispers

Tears at my very core

* * *

Lay low, start a new life. He _promised_ that to Sakura.

And you can never break a promise.

"I can't." He croaked out, grabbing the damp cloth from her to do the dabbing himself.

"If you get worse, you won't have a choice." Karins matter-of-fact attitude grated on his short nerves.

"S-Sakura... H-Haruno..." Sasukes dull whisper echoed through the dark chamber.

"Who is she?" Karin asked, trying not to let jealousy in the way of saving his life.

"Ko-no-ha.. Hidden... L-Leaf V-illage.. With that Sasuke lost consciousness.

His pink haired angel was waiting for him, wrapping him in a warm light. Sleep was his escape from the pain.

* * *

_As I cling to my memories of you_

* * *

__

"Sakura, Thank you."

Those words echoed through his darkness, slowly bringing him back to awareness. He sat up, his fever was finally gone, for now. He sucked in a deep breath when those three words kept echoing through his mind like a mantra. His words of gratitude were real that night, as the stars twinkled above in the heavens and the moon was the only witness to that tearful farewell.

* * *

__

Were the last words

_Enough to tell you_

* * *

__

I love you?

Sasuke Uchiha could never utter those words to Sakura. He was raised to guard his emotions well and put his ninja way and mission before anything else. Love was not a part of the equation when growing up in the Uchiha household. Could the monster ever really learn to love? He could never love her completely, unless he learned to love himself. To embrace what he is; an Uchiha, a murder, a monster. Sasuke knew Sakura would forgive all his sins (as she had let him go, to be free and to live a new life), but he could not bring himself to let his old ways go.

Old memories started to wash up once again.

He smirked as an image came to his mind.

__

"Sasuke-kun, would you like some apples?"

Her ever cheerful, beautiful, blushing face.... but he had to crush that sweet adoring emotion or be lost forever. That day, he made sure to step on the apples she prepared, sending a clear signal he did not appreciate anything she did. He noted the way she gave a downwards glance away from him when she failed in stopping the two boys from fighting. Deep in her heart, she knew it was the beginning of the end.

* * *

__

The light that shone through my painful darkness  
Was a blinding  
Vision of your  
**E** . t . e . r . n . a . l **S** . m . i . l . e

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, thank you from saving me from the sand."

"No, the one who saved you was Naruto."

Sasuke grew insanely jealous of the perfect, blinding smile she gave Naruto that day. He only wanted her to smile at him like that and no one else. A part of him said he should have lied about it, to say that he was the one who saved her; but that is not Sasukes ninja way. His jealousy transferred to hate in a sharp instant to the unsuspecting Naruto. The village idiot could never beat the top ranked student of the rookie nine, he wouldn't allow it. Wrath, jealously, and revenge started to eat away at his soul. Itachi only instigated that flickering flame into a smoldering pyre.

Things had changed since then, Sasuke was now blind and fighting an unknown disease. He had a sneaking suspicion it was the same disease that had led to his brother's death. In normal circumstances, he would welcome death, but not now. He was clawing and scratching his way out to survive.

* * *

__

I don't know what happened  
Who would have thought my life would end up like this

* * *

If he had a last wish, it would be to see _her_ again.

His Sakura.

Stumbling out of bed, he laid a hand on the wall to guide him to the bathroom. Fumbling around, he turned on the faucet. It gave a hiss, spewing out rusty red liquid before turning crystal clear. He splashed his face and looked blindly into the mirror he knew was there. In a fit of anger, he slammed his fist into the mirror, making it break into a thousand pieces; just like his soul. He welcomed the pain and the warm ooze of blood. If he could see, he would now be gazing into a shattered image of himself.

* * *

__

I never even got the chance to see her face  
Or to touch her hair  
And now it's too late

* * *

"Sasuke, I heard a noise and- Oh god!" Karin rushed over to him.

"Leave me!" he roared and struck a hand out in the darkness, not caring in that instant if he landed a blow.

Frightened, she backed up but refused to leave the room.

__

"Sasuke-kun youve just always hated me."

"..If you were to leave, it would be the same as being alone!"

"Gahh!" Sasuke grabbed onto his face in agony.

His headaches were back as well as piercing pain to his eyes.

"That's it! You are going to seek help Sasuke. I will find the person you spoke of, but while Im gone, promise me you won't do anything reckless." Karin pleaded.

__

Promise.

You can never break a promise.

"Fine, just go." He waved his bloody hand; it was only numbing pain compared to what his head felt like at the moment.

As she left, Sasuke slid to the floor.

_

* * *

_

I didn't mean to hurt her  
Not hurt her like this  
{I can't feel my legs}  
And I can't even cry  
How could someone die like this

* * *

His Uchiha reserve left him as he wept (but no tears fell) and drug his bloodied hand across his face. He started to rock back and forth. He hated to be alone.

__

Fuck.

Had he finally snapped? Gone off the deep end? The only thing that kept him sane was her beautiful smiling face. A face he would never see again. Briefly he considered what his life would have been like if he had not met Sakura. He would not feel a deep stabbing ache in his chest that he did now, nor the dull throb of jealousy (the thought of someone else touching her) flowing through his veins.

* * *

__

Who would have though my life would end up like this  
Make it stop  
Make this pounding in my head stop  
Fill my lungs with air  
Give me one more day to make her dreams come true

* * *

After hours of laying on the cold tiled floor, he willed himself to get up. Grunting, he made his way back into the bed and fell onto the warm comforting blankets. He stared mindlessly at the wall, though only seeing darkness. Sasuke wanted to wind back the clocks, and try to make his life different.

__

"Yeah I've been awake all this time, woken up from my foolish self of a future of being with comrades with the assured drunkenness of peace."

* * *

_She understands right  
That I'm not coming back_

* * *

The night he left her was when he shut his heart for good. Under Orochimaru, his heart grew cold and still. He didn't regret anything he had done then, but now was a different story. He wasn't a teen that was bent on revenge, he was older and wiser now. Sasuke had seen the errors of his ways and the people he hurt. The only good thing he could do in this world, was to keep his promise to Sakura.

A dark voice crept into his mind, slithering around his vulnerable spots; filling them with evil thoughts. Outside of his mind, he found nothing but silence. Solitude.

* * *

__

If my words even reach you

I'll assume you don't care  
Never knew that silence

Could cut so deep

* * *

_She never loved you. _The voice whispered soothingly.

Sasuke closed his eyes, twisting and turning on the bed. He tried to block the dark thoughts that were now storming into his head.

_It was all a lie._ The voice spoke again, goading.

"I don't believe you, get out of my head." He threaded his fingers into his dark blue locks and tugged gently, his digits gripping his skull.

* * *

__

Or that you could twist the blade

Now I curse all of your beautiful lies

* * *

_Don't keep your promise to her she's nothing to you _The voice then chuckled deeply.

"Shut up! Who the hell are you?!" He screamed.

__

As if you didn't know.

A version of his younger self appeared to him. One eye was hollowed out with a red light emitting from the round hole. His inner demon finally made an appearance. Sasuke drew back slightly in fear, before glaring and steeling himself not to back down.

__

You want to possess her body and soul, while I just want to rip into her flesh.

His younger self grinned then, showing sharp jagged teeth.

"That is enough." Sasukes was firm, demanding.

His younger self did not stop grinning, only cackled and disappeared; leaving a hazy mist.

Lying back, he closed his eyes and envisioned Sakura again.

* * *

__

The light that shone through my painful darkness  
Was a blinding  
Vision of your  
**E** . t . e . r . n . a . l **S** . m . i . l . e

* * *

A knock on the door awoke Sakura from her cat nap. She was thankful the ninja exams were over, but she pulled a double shift at the hospital; leaving her chakra stores on empty. In exhaustion she fell asleep on the sofa. The knock came in a persistent tempo.

"Hold on, I'm coming." Sakura sleepily made her way to the door.

Opening it, she was greeted by a red haired woman.

"Sasuke.... needs you."

* * *

****

A/N:

Another chapter. Based on Sasukes view. Lyrics: The Last Letter by Alesana. 


	3. Stardust: Saving Me

****

Chapter 3:

Saving Me

Who was this woman? Sakura scanned her form.

She was pretty, but had a dark essence surrounding her.

"Are you not Sakura Haruno?" The woman snipped.

"Yes, I am."

"Then you should know of Sasuke Uchiha, your old teammate."

Sakura's eyes widened as the woman preceded to tell her about his condition. She couldn't believe it, he was out there all this time, fighting to survive. The woman turned from her then. Casting one more glance over her shoulder, she spoke,

"Are you coming or not?"

"Hold on, let me gather my things!" Sakura left the door open and ran to get dressed in her shinobi attire and her medical bag. She knew if she left the village without ample reason or being assigned to a mission, it could be considered as treason. Sakura smiled softly; it didnt matter, her beloved needed her. They snuck out of the village pretty easily, and started to hop from tree to tree at a fast pace. Sakuras mind started to race with all the possibilities of illnesses he could have and formulated antibiotics in her head.

* * *

__

Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you

* * *

Sasuke fell from his bed onto the floor, and groaned in pain.

His fever had come back with a vengeance. Turning his head slightly, he vomited onto the wooden floor. Gasping, he tried to maintain control of his body. How long ago did Karin leave? Would Sakura really come?

He needed her, now more than ever.

Sakura He croaked and reached out into the darkness.

__

Sasuke-kun?

There she was, beautiful and perfect. She glowed within his darkness and smiled. Extending her hand, he took it. Pulling him into a hug, she held him. Kissing the crown of his head, she whispered soothing words. Closing his tired eyes, he allowed himself to dream of a time where she was his and only his.

Sasuke had officially gone delirious.

* * *

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you_

Sasukes iron heart started to rust and break. He couldn't fight all these emotions that surged up and took a hold of him. Even in his sick state, he lifted his head and kissed those soft plump lips that belonged to his Sakura. His image of her disappeared then and left him alone with only his soul to keep him company.

Dammit! Sasuke again brought down his fist, but this time on the wooden floor.

He wanted her so badly.

Sasuke made a silent promise of his own; if she came to save him, hed do anything to keep her with him. He would not allow her to leave him ever again. The Uchiha had been a downright fool to toss her feelings aside all this time, and now he lived to regret it. Resting on his back, he shivered slightly at the cool wood, and with his fever still raging it didnt help being on the cold floor. Sadly, he was too weak to move anymore.

* * *

__

Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

"Sakura please," He whispered, "forgive me."

"Forgive you for what Sasuke-kun?" A voice sounded in the darkness. It was her voice.

"For being a fool," Sasuke turned his head and awaited for his image of her to appear again, only it didn't.

"Sasuke-kun, you never were a fool." A soft hand descended onto his forehead.

Startled, his eyes widened. It couldn't be her!

Sakura giggled at his bewildered expression.

She was very worried about his current state. Not only did he have a high fever, but had vomited (by the looks of it), and he looked like death warmed over. Concentrating, a green glow emitted from her palm onto his forehead. Sasuke gasped in relief as his fever started to ebb.

"S-sakura is it you?" He whispered desperately, as if not believing she was beside him.

"No, it's Naruto," She threw her voice to mock Narutos, then laughed.

"It's not funny," Sasuke frowned.

"I guess not," she replied, "but why won't you look at me when I talk to you?"

Sasuke turned his head fully away then.

"Oh, Sasuke! I'm so sorry I didn't realize.." She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Didn't realize what?"

"You're blind." She managed to say.

He could feel something wet hit his cheek.

She was crying for him.

__

Always quick to cry, eh Sakura-chan?

She remembered Narutos words.

Turning to the woman who stood in the doorway, she said, Help me put him back in bed.

Sipping on some hot tea, she watched Sasuke sleep.

Her Sasuke-kun.

"Will he get better?" Karins speculative red eyes raked his still form.

"I reduced his fever, though I need to gather some herbs to make some medicine before he can recover completely."

Handing a herbal list to the red haired woman, Sakura asked her to gather them with haste. Karin nodded and exited the room without a backward glance. Placing the hot tea cup down on the beside table, she pressed her hand to his forehead.

"Sakura.. Is that you?" He reached up blindly and grasped the small hand in question.

"Yes," Sakuras throaty answer made him smile slightly.

Bringing her hand up to his lips, he kissed each finger gently.

Stunned by the gentleness of the S-ranked missing-nin, Sakura held herself very still.

"Do not fear me, Sakura."

"I won't Sasuke-kun," Sakura smiled.

For the first time since he had left her on that night, he smiled.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat.

A comfortable silence followed, until she realized he drifted off to sleep, still holding her hand.

Moments later, Karin opened the door, in her hand was a basket.

"I have the herbs you need to help heal Sasuke."

"That was fast," Sakura commented as she stood to take the herbs from the woman.

"This mountain region is small and the plants were in abundance. And I was not fast, I have been gone for over two hours," Karin remarked.

Had it really been that long? Sakura smiled gently.

When you are with someone you love, time has no meaning.

Sakuras smile faded and gave way to a determined woman who was going to save her beloved.

Her Sasuke-kun.

* * *

End Chapter

* * *


End file.
